Who Killed Trixie?
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Trixie is dead, and is up to Twilight Sparkle to investigate the matter, while trying to find her role as a new princess. The problem is, how can she find the guilty pony, when even the other Princesses may have a part in the murder? Will contain descriptions of violence. A whodunit tale. Can you find the culprit before Twilight?
1. Pressed by Law

**WHO KILLED TRIXIE?**

 **1 – The author does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, its characters or likeness, nor is associate in any way with Hasbro/DHX Media.**

 **2 – The author's first language is not English, so be aware (and please help fix) possible errors**

 **3 – Criticisms more than welcomed**

 **4 – Timeline: the tale happens just after Twilight ascension to Alicorn-hood. Somewhere between the end of season 3 and beginning of season 4.**

 **5 – This will be a whodunit tale. So, the author welcomes your guesses. Please enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Somepony`s knocking at the door.

For a few seconds, Twilight didn't know how to react. Five days ago, it was a no-brainer. She was a librarian on a library. Three days ago, she was a princess at Canterlot Castle. Back to Ponyville, for the past five hours she was a princess on a library.

Somepony`s knocking at the door.

This is ridiculous, she thought. Title or not, she still could answer the door. "How may I help you?"

Twilight Sparkle looked at the unicorn mare at the library door and her massive pegasus companion. The sunglasses and the obviously painted solid shapes over their cutie marks tell her a lot about the duo, even before the newcomer magically levitate a badge. They weren't there to enjoy some literature.

"Agent Full Circle. Bridle. May we come in?" the unicorn asked, after doing so.

At her days living at the Canterlot Castle, Twilight was familiar with the **B** ureau **R** oyal for **I** nvestigation, **D** iligences and **L** aw **E** nforcement, and the seriouness its agents took their job, so she didn't complain or bothered to answer. Still, something ringed a bell deep on her brain.

"Wait a minute…"

She circled the mare. The orange coat and the light gray mane reminded her of somepony. She touched the blue circle covering the visitor cutie mark.

"I think there are a bow and a rose under this, and you're … Flora… Flora something short. We studied together at Canterlot, right?"

"Flower Hit, not Flora. And it's a daisy, not a rose. And yes, we even did research papers together, your highness."

"Ah… sorry, well, there were lots of students there…"

"Five times. We worked together five times."

"Well, I was a filly, can't remember…"

"So was I, and I do. But it's ok. You always liked books over ponies. Unfortunately, your highness, I'm at work here, so pleasantries and reminiscences must wait" She pointed at the large male Pegasus at her side "This is agent Block. I'd rather be called by my Bridle moniker. Now, I could follow the old-friend routine, but I've learned to respect your intelligence, Princess Twilight, so, may we go straight to the matter of our visit?"

Twilight felt a bit guilty of not remembering Flower Hit, but decided to follow her way. Maybe later she could excuse for her rudeness of old times, when she didn't knew about the value of friendship.

"Please, skip the whole princess and 'your highness' part. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Are you close to a certain Trixie Lulamoon, a.k.a. 'Great and Powerful Trixie'?"

"Well, I would not say we're all that close, but we met a couple of times, yes. Deep down, she's a nice pony."

The agent magically floats some papers in front of her.

"According to our research, you was the one who pleaded to Mayor Mare and Celestia herself to archive the accusation of coupe d'etát against this Trixie, allowing her to avoid prison."

"Sure." It was Twilight turn to magically levitate a large tome. "She took over a city, not a nation, so the nomenclature 'coupe d'etát' was incorrect. And, in documents as ancient as 'Ye Royal Judgment on Guild of Discord' we learn that, and I quote -"

"Princ… I mean, Twilight, I will trust your judgment on that."

"But I must explain the jurisprudence that shows that, despite some experts saying otherwise, the Second Griffin Conflict Armistice Agreement doesn't apply to such cases because…"

Full Circle raised a hoof, cutting the Alicorn short. "Let's talk about the second reason you had to let Trixie go."

Twilight pulled another large law book from the shelves

"She was really sorry, really wanting to make amends, and the recent Royal Decree of Celestia concerning Discord's freedom clearly states - "

"We are aware of Discord Law. Moving on."

"Yes, well, it's a Royal Decree, not a Common Law, they're not the sa-"

"She is dead." Cut the agent, as fast as she could

Twilight just stood there, mouth open.

"Seems that we got your full attention now, Twilight Sparkle. May we go on?"


	2. Bridle questions, question Bridle?

**1 - The author does not owns MyLittle Pony: Friendship is Magic, it's characters or likelynesses**

 **2 - For entertainment purposes only**

 **3 - Please enjoy and comment. Thanks in advance**

* * *

After some moments, Twilight managed to ask for details.

"Two days ago, at Mareami Beach. She had some shows scheduled there", informed agent Block.

"But how? She was not ill, at least, didn't looked like…"

"Murdered." Said quickly Full Circle.

"What? No, no, no, no, impossible. There's not a case of murder in Equestria in decades, it's not possible."

"You are shocked, Twilight, imagine us at Bridle. More than 40 years without such case. Imagine ponies at Mareami. The most serious crime there until this case was one senior pony stealing the dental fixtures of another."

"I can't… just…poor Trixie."

The visiting unicorn got closer.

"Twilight… we are all shocked. And let me tell this to you, as a schoolmate, not an agent… it hurts, yes. But we must be strong. For her. She is begging us to solve this crime."

The alicorn tried to wipe her tears with her hooves.

"You're right, Flower… Full Circle. I will try and help you"

"Good. Are you ready?"

Doing the breath exercise she learned from Cadance, Twilight nodded.

"Twilight Sparkle, can you think of a reason for this crime?"

"No! Why anypony would do something so horrible?"

"The Alicorn Amulet, perhaps?"

Twilight shook her head "It was no longer with Trixie."

"But did she knew about its whereabouts?"

"I don't think so."

"You know about its whereabouts?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Hidden."

"Yes. Where?"

"Agents, the whole idea of hide something is not to tell here it's hided. But rest assured it's on a safe place."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But you have to agree, princess, that somepony need to know about powerful and dangerous objects. We asked Princess Celestia for advice on this case, she said not even her knows where the Amulet is. So, you didn't mention its location on your letters to her. A simple overlook, I am sure."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at that line of questioning. "Most likely."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Where is it?"

"Do you want to know about Trixie, agents? Or are you concerned only about some artifact?"

"It's something vital to the investigation."

"Why?"

"Let's face it. She was a second-tier showmare. What else she could have that could worth her life?"

"You tell me. You're the law agents. Maybe is not what she had. Maybe something she knew. Maybe somepony had a disagreement with her. Maybe there's a madpony around. Maybe… I, I don`t know. "

"So allow us to follow and discard the Alicorn Amulet line of investigation. Where is it?"

"But why do you need it?"

Agent Block took a step forward.

"If we're right, Princess, whoever is hiding the Alicorn Amulet can be the next to be murdered. It must be locked at a safe place, in Canterlot. Otherwise… well…"

Full Circle put one of Twilight hoof between hers.

"Please, Twilight. You're a new Princess. You don't want to be involved on this murder scandal. You know the media. Please let us help you. Give us the amulet, and we'll continue our investigation elsewhere."

"Furthemore" said Block "if the worst happen, the blood will be on your hoofs, your highness."

Twilight lowered her eyes and sighed, walking slowly around the library.

"See these two shelves, agents?"

"Is the amulet behind then?"

"No, but they are full of detective novels. And I read most of them. So I know you are making a very old routine, to unsettle me and make me lead you straight to the amulet, for reasons I ignore and, frankly, I don't care. Full Circle, you said you would leave after getting the amulet, without asking me anything else about Trixie."

"Twilight…"

"Princess Celestia trusts me to keep the Elements of Harmony. I can deal with an amulet."

"There's no ponycidal maniac after the Elements."

"And what makes you so sure there`s one after the Amulet? Aren't you going to investigate other possibilities?"

Full Circle sighed "At least, make sure it's really on a safe place, all right?"

"We already established that."

"No more Alicorn Amulet talk, then. We'll just install the magic detectors and leave."

"The what of what, now?"

"Small devices that will tell us about any potential danger. You're royalty now, and one of Bridle responsibilities is to protect you."

"And what those magic gizmos do, exactly?"

"Like I said, they protect you."

"How?"

Full Circle and Block exchanged worried looks, until the mare nodded. Her companion than spoke the truth:

"Transmitting everything that is said here to our dragons, so Bridle can…"

"In that case. I am sorry, agents, you will install nothing here."

"Very well, the choice is yours, Twilight. We will now let you rest. Forget all the talk about the amulet, if it makes you feel better, but please remember this: be careful."

Twilight nodded "Anything else, agents?"

"Just one thing: Bridle is the one protecting you. Trust no one else. No one."

"I am already following the advice of trusting no one, Full Circle."

"Twilight, we're on the same side."

"Good night, agents."

Closing the door, Twilight was not able to hold her tears no longer. Spike, holding a bath brush and with a towel around his waist, rushed downstairs to the alicorn.

"Twilight, what…?"

The answer was a hug on the baby dragon, followed by a heavy cry

"Trixie was killed, Spike. Why? How could something like this..."

Another knock at the door made her let her frustration go "Aaaaaaaargh, if it's a paparazzo, Celestia help him!"

She opened the door violently. "Sorry, the library is..."

Twilight Sparkle quickly recognized the Earth pony in front of her. Dark red coat, short green mane partially hidden by a black beret and, the most disturbing feature, a pony skull for cutie mark.

"A peaceful night upon you, your highness"

"Captain Sugar Skull."

* * *

 **Get ready for a completelly different chapter next.**


	3. Enter Night Guard

**1 - The author does not owns My Little Pony, its characters or likelyness; for entertainment only.**

 **2 - Point of view will return to 3rd person the following chapter**

 **3 - Happens along _A Canterlot Wedding_ episode**

 **4 - Opinions more than welcome**

* * *

 _Here's the Night Guard,_

 _They're hay hard to chew_

 _Bucks one, bucks all_

 _They'll also gonna buck you_

* * *

 **ALMOST TWO YEARS AGO**

 **Sugar Skull Journal**

I see the ruckus around the reserve guards, most new to the job, trying to decide how to go up to Canterlot and help the efforts against the Changelings. I put them in their place.

"Nopony will go up! Stay here! Nopony will go up!"

"C-captain Sugar Skull."

"The hay, you mess things up and we're the ones who have to clean it."

My squad start to climb. There aren't many of us. The ground troop is made of me, my deputy Lemon Grass and other eight earth ponies and unicorns. As aerial backup we have three bat-pegasi and two Shadowbolts. We don't need more. We're the Night Guard. We have our mission. And as our motto goes, a given mission is an accomplished mission. No matter what.

And the less-than-nice folks around know that. Most guards wear shine, golden armors. We, buddy, we wear black.

As we reached Canterlot main plateau, we gave up our stealth ways and make our presence known. In less than one minute, eight changelings learned the meaning of tough love. I mean, the others who escaped our crossbows learned the lesson. The ones we got will not learn anything ever again. But we set some citizens and members of the guard free, and that`s what matter.

As we reload, I quickly notice our priority was a group of very important mares. Making our way through the invading army, we carefully circled the changelings targeting the six young ladies.

Then it happened. Lemon Grass did what I taught him to do. He did protect the Elements of Harmony. The problem, buddy, is the enchantment we put on our crossbow arrows. When it enters, makes a tiny hole. But goes out the other side the size of a Zapapple. Celestia's protégé was now covered in blood and brains of changeling. That will not bode well, but was enough to make the remaining bug-critters to scat. I will deal with political consequences later.

"Are you ladies injured?"

They shook their heads

"Are you physically hurt?"

Another negative. I pointed to a Shadowbolt.

"Right. Please follow Descent here down to a safe place…"

Twilight Sparkle, trying to clean the mess out of her face, stepped out.

"We can't. We must get to the elements and avoid a carnage."

I tried to make her see the truth:

"The carnage is already happen-"

"Yes, yes, it's already happening, and only we can stop it from spreading. So, captain or whatever your rank is, please step aside."

I sighed. "Lemon Grass, please give Miss Sparkle your armor… the hay?"

The six mares were already galloping, full throttle, to a building nearby. "Descent, you and the other pegasi try and protect Miss Hero-of-the-day there. The others, follow me. Let's check the princess."

* * *

 **Yes, Sugar Skull is Captain Nascimento of Tropa de Elite/Elite Squad**


	4. - SUGAR SKULL -

**1 - The author does not owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. History for entertainment only**

 **2 - Thanks for the reviews and opinions. Keep them coming.**

 **3 - Will Captain Sugar Skull enter your suspect list?**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sighed, trying to hold the tears. Tears of sadness for Trixie, and tears of frustration of having to deal with yet another pony – and goes double to this particular pony.

"Captain Sugar Skull. Some Bridle agents just leaved. Gallop, find then and I am sure they will tell you everything you want to know. Good night."

She was about to close the door, but found the stallion hoof blocking it. For a moment, she considered applying all the strenght her magic allowed.

"I just need five minutes of your time, your highness."

The new princess sighed. "Leave your crossbow at the door. I don't want another meeting with those things. Five minutes."

He did what she asked for, glancing the surroundings before stepping in.

"Should I first congratulate you on your coronation, or say I`m sorry for the loss of…"

"Captain, I really don't have patience for either tonight. Start your questioning at once."

Sugar Skull put a small hourglass on the library table and started: "Can I have a glass of water? Tea?"

The frozen look at Twilight face was a quite clear answer.

"Right. Was there somepony watching the library during your coronation?"

"What kind of question is this?"

"I want to know if there are magical listening devices around."

"No. The Bridle agents try to install then, I refused."

"They insisted on it?"

Twilight Sparkle bit her lower lip

"Could you launch a counter-spell on this room, your highness?"

"Why? You obviously don't trust Bridle, captain, and I don't trust you and your execution squad. So maybe I'd welcome a possible third party listening to this."

"Ah." The stallion grabbed a book, start to read it at random. "Princess Sparkle, could you please talk about your relationship with Trixie?"

"Are you really interested on it?"

Sugar Skull shook his head negatively, returned to the book, saying matter-of-factly

"Please, your statement, your highness"

Twilight Sparkle tried to keep her calm, almost without luck:

"What. On. Tartarus. Are. You. Really. Doing. Here?"

Sugar Skull looked at the hourglass. "Ok, they had time enough to act. Answering your question, your highness, I already know everything that has to be known about your adventures with Trixie. Well, I am a bait. I am keeping Bridle around us, watching me enter and exit, trying to figure out what you and I will do next, while my ponies take the amulet and its keeper to safety."

Twilight Sparkle tried not to scuffle at her visitor. "Safety against what? Some ponycidal maniac?"

"Against Bridle."

The alicorn sighed, at the end of her patience "Captain, right now I don't give a flying feather about disputes between law agencies. But I do know you're bluffing. You have no way to know where the amulet is. And the only way to know about me and Trixie is… if you asked her."

The thought of the trigger-happy Night Guard close to Trixie, and mental images of her fate made some tears of rage appear on Twilight face, and her horn started to glow menacingly. The stallion took some steps back, untill was cornered between a bookcase and a very angry Twilight. He raised a hoof.

"Wait, we didn't had any direct contact with Trixie, and, by the Moon, we don't kill innocent ponies."

"Then, explain yourself, captain. And pray I believe you."

The stallion smiled, and returned to his all fours. "Tell me, princess, who do I serve?"

"Everypony on Equestria, I would hope, but I guess you want me to answer 'Luna'."

"And who is Luna?"

Twilight shook her head, her mind too tired for these games, but answered:

"The Princess of the Night."

"And of what else?"

The realization hit Twilight as a ton of bricks. The princess with full domain over... Her jaw hung open, in shock. Sugar Skull approached her and said in a very low voice, on his way out.

"Dreaming about Luna lately?"

And closed the door.


	5. Troubled Night

**1 - Thanks for James Birdsong, KingSombraFTW, jlimster and others for the interest in this little tale.**

 **2 - The author, as always, does not claim any propriety over My Little Pony, characters and settings. His only purpose is to entertain.**

 **3 - Please enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Spike rolled on his basket bed again and again, but ne endless sound of hooves downstairs was restless. Getting up, he went to the routine it was getting painfully familiar.

"Twilight? It's four a.m."

"Sorry, Spike, I can't sleep." Said Twilight, trotting without stopping.

The dragon tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to prepare you a daisy tea. It helps."

The alicorn teleported herself to face Spike.

"You don't understand. I CAN NOT sleep. I must not sleep. I will not sleep."

"Oooookay… if this is some schedule conflict again…"

"NO! And I can't tell you, they may be listening."

"Right. They may be listening; huh… who are 'they', exactly?"

"I am not sure!"

An exasperate Twilight let herself collapse on some pillows at the library, head full of the emotions and revelations of the day. Having a flashback of his friends freak-outs, Spike tried to calm her.

"Twilight, I think you really need some relaxing tea."

"No, I need to make sense of all that" Twilight took a deep breath. There is only one way she knows to make the world comes to its right place, and allow her to think better.

"Spike, I need a parchment, ink and a quill."

"Here. Want me to take a letter?"

"No. The less you know, the safer your sleep will be."

"What?"

Twilight tenderly pecks the dragon forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Spike. We may have a full day ahead. I promise I will not make any noise."

As the dragon went back to the room, Twilight sighed. Floating the quill over the parchment, she divided the parchment in the middle and started to write in one column

 _QUESTIONS WITHOUT ANSWERS_

 _1 – Who killed Trixie?_

 _2 – Why Trixie was killed?_

 _3 – How she was killed?_

 _4 – Are any of the two police forces trying to solve the crime?_

 _5 – If negative, why not?_

 _6 – Is the Alicorn Amulet really important on this story?_

 _7 – Why Bridle wants it?_

 _8 – Why the Night Guard doesn't want Bridle to have it?_

 _9 – Is Zecora really gone?_

 _10 – Why is Luna spying on me?_

 _11 – Who else Luna is spying on?_

 _12 – Who else is spying on me?_

 _13 – Who can I trust?_

.

She then went to the other column.

 _WHAT I KNOW ABOUT THE CASE_

 _1 – Trixie was killed two days ago, at Mareami Beach._

 _2 – Between the Ursa case and her reformation, Trixie worked on a rock farm._

 _3 – Listening devices and dream spying. Be careful._

It was not much, but was a start. Twilight started to write her plan, in several parchments. If she wanted to pay respect to Trixie, finding the perpetrator, she would need lots of help. And, she hated to admit, Sugar Skull had the right idea. She would say things that mean nothing, while keeping the important things in silence. Better safe than sorry.

As she wrote, two hours passed quickly.

* * *

 **Next: Twilight Investigates**

 **See you there**


	6. Twilight Investigates

**Twilight Investigates**

 **Thanks again for the interest on this whodunit. Let's pick up the pace**

* * *

The air yacht floated gently on the pure blue sky, without a cloud to be seen. Inside, a young dragon and a white unicorn rest together on confy recliner chairs.

"Oh, Spike" said Rarity "This is so perfect, I want to give you something."

The dragon pressed his lips together,waiting for the kiss, only to find a jewel being pushed on him.

"Rarity, you want to give me this large, shine, beautiful purple gem? It's wonderful. Ahn… I already accepted, you can stop pressing it against me"

"Wake up, Spike"

In a fraction of a second, the jewel morphed into the hoof of an anxious Twilight Spike, shaking the dragon. Spike let a sound of disappointment out as he tried to cover himself but the sheets were magically pulled off from his small basket at Twilight room. The alicorn floated a parchment in front of him. His sleepy brain took a while to interpret the written words; then, wide awake; he had to read it three times to really make sense of it.

"Twilight, you – "

"Shhh" the purple mare demanded the dragon to be quiet and pointed to the parchment. With a sigh, Spike nodded, while she coughed twice before speaking a bit too loud and with a hint of overacting:

"Spike, could you get my saddlebags from the closet? I need to get the morning train to Canterlot."

The dragon did so, with an unpleasant look on his face. Twilight made small circles with one front hoof, asking for the dragon to go on. Frowning even more, he let a small burst of fire lightly damage the luggage. The alicorn then pointed to the parchment, that the dragon read aloud:

"Uh… 'o-sorry-Twilight-I-burned-your-saddlebag'."

Twilight rolled her eyes on Spike's fake tone, not aware hers was not that better

"No worries, Spike, it can easily be fixed. Better do it now, before the morning train leaves."

The alicorn rushed through the doorway, as the dragon let himself collapse on his basket, mumbling "I was awoken from a Rarity dream for this..."

* * *

Between the things quickly put on the damaged saddlebag, was Twilight schedule. Everything must happen on a timely manner, she though, as she covered the distance between the Library and the Carousel Boutique. The owner opened the door surprise, still on her peignoir.

"Twilight, darling, is something wrong? It's quite early."

"Sorry, Rarity, I was wondering if you could fix my saddlebag."

The element of generosity looked at a clock on the wall, and was about to protest when a parchment floated in front of her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow, and tried to question her friend.

"Are you sure, Twilight? I mean, : ahem: Fixing this may be dangerous. The leather is damaged and…"

Some quick words are scribbled down by the alicorn. Rarity sighed, and pointed upstairs, as she began to work. Twilight sighed in relief. She would be able to talk to Sweetie Belle before school. The first parts of the schedule of her plan are going smoothly. Until a childish shout shacked the boutique.

 _"YAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SECRET AG-"_

Or not so, Twilight thought, while she tried to shut the young filly mouth.

A few moments later, Sweetie Belle skipped down the stairs with a large smile, ready to go to school.

"Bye, sister, after school me and the girls will go try and get or cutie marks in" and she made giant quote marks with her hoofs " 'botaaaanicals'. "

As the filly leaves, Twilight tried to apologize.

"I am sorry. Rarity, but I really am short of – "

Sweetie Belle sneaked her head on the boutique again.

"We'll go to the forest. To get herbs."

Twilight tried again to ease her friend who was getting more and more concerned. "The, uh, saddlebag looks good. Perfectly safe and-"

"To get our cutie marks" said the filly, sneaking again, and making the quote marks with her hooves "in 'booootaaanicals'." And went out.

"Really, Rarity, the, ah, saddlebag is fine."

Getting in from nowhere once again, Sweetie Belle gave a questioning look to Rarity "And I'm keeping an eye on you, ma'am."

Twilight took her clue, and rushed before Rarity gave everything a second thought.

* * *

Next stop, Sugarcube Corner. After all, Twilight thought, nothing more natural than having breakfast.

She didn`t have to wait much. After a bit on her sandwich, an energetic pink pony came to talk to her. At least she didn`t need to talk on code here. Twilight rationalized nopony would install listening devices in a local as public and busy as a bakery; even if they did, it would be impossible to make heads and tails of what Pinkie Pie says.

Twilight explained the situation, getting her food soaked on Pinkie`s unbelievable flow of tears after hearing Trixie`s fate, quickie followed by her excitement when the alicorn explained what she needed her to do.

"Oh, oh, I will need a balloon, my night goggles, a beehive slingshot, a tuba and two buffalos on tutus."

"Pinkie, you will just visit your family. I don't think you will need any of those"

The pink pony raised her roof, as for asking permission for a question. Twilight did not know how, but in a flash something appeared, dangling from the pink pony face.

"Argh. All right, Pinkie, you can wear a moustache."

Pinkie Pie approached Twilight with a large smile full of second intentions, showing a piece of cloth that also appeared out of thin air in her hooves.

"And the green eye patch, too. Can we please, please move on?"

As she gallops to the train station, Twilight reminds herself of the words of Mule Tzu: never do what your antagonist expects. And nopony would expect some fillies and Pinkie Pie.

Now, to Canterlot.

* * *

 **Next: Celestia and Discord. But mostly Discord.**


	7. Celestia and Discord But mostly Discord

**Thanks for the interest on the tale so far**

* * *

Twilight looked at the impressive city on the mountain in front of her with a mix of emotions. Not long time ago, she described the huge castles, the flawless gardens and the upscale atmosphere with a simple word: "home". Somewhere around her brother wedding, the word became, for her, synonym of Ponyville. Still, it's the home of her parents, one or other relative, and her mentor. She was afraid that now, as a princess herself, that would be the next word to lose or change its meaning. Mentor. Would she ever be equal to Celestia? Would she want to?

But she needed answers, and felt she owned Trixie something, and there's only one place to start the quest. Shortly she was walking with Celestia on the endless corridors of the castle, the stained glass telling stories so familiar to both. The Ruler of the Sun stopped at a particular window, and looked at her former pupil, who tilted her head away.

"You are avoiding looking at this one."

"The one at the right tells me much more. Spike's and Candance fight against Sombra. And I am partial to how nice my brother looks on it."

"And what's wrong with this?"

Twilight sighed, glancing quickly at it, and turning her head away again "It's my coronation"

"Yes, it is. And…?"

"I don't know if I deserve it, or if I did something today to earn the right to be called a princess."

"The answer would be 'yes' to both, Twilight. You are trying to fix something wrong. And there are few things more precious than that."

"I – I don't know where to start, princess."

"Twilight, did I ever answered you directly?"

"No, that's why you are such a great teacher. You made me think, you made me look for answers, you never gave me nothing free."

"So, this time is no different. You can and I strongly believe you will solve this crime. But, on your way, you will find… information that can have a huge impact on your future. Twilight, I have complete faith on you. You proved to me, once and again, that your choices are wise. I ask that you have the same confidence in yourself. Do what you feel it needs to be done. No matter how hard it seems."

"I… still have lots of questions."

"I know. But I am not the one to answer. What you really want to know?"

"I-."

Twilight felt the hoof of Celestia lightly in front of her mouth "Answer to yourself. Everything will be easier after that."

Exiting the castle, Twilight looked at the horizon. What she wants to know? She only wants all this to make sense.

Drifting her eyes through the landscape, she noticed something strange. That mountain near Canterlot was not there a month ago. And, from this distance, it seems to shine in odd colors, and she could swear the top looks like choco...

"Oh, no." She shakes her head. "no, no, no, no, no, I don't want to talk to Luna yet, so… I will go to the Crystal Empire. That's it. Talk to my Brother and Candance and.."

The mountain caught her attention again

"Come on, Twilight, think. You are trying to make sense of the situation, why would you go to the only being impervious to the concept?"

She sighed, as she flew in direction to the mountain.

"Any barn in a storm, they say."

* * *

As she approached the mountain, the sun somehow was replaced by a disco ball, and she had to avoid a rain of sardines until finding the draconequus resting on an argyle cloud.

"Well, well, well, if it isn`t Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello, Discord. Ahn… interesting place you got here."

"Really, Twilight? And here was I thinking you would be the last pony to compliment my abilities on interior and exterior design."

"Well, I… the hay, Discord, I need your help."

Twilight suddenly finds herself inside a wire globe of the planet, with Discord making it spin.

"You do? Amazing how the world turns, right?"

"I understand if you don`t want to help. Sorry bothering you."

"Oh, no, don't misinterpret me." The apparatus disappeared. "Tell me, my little princess."

"Did you hear about the murder?"

"Oh, yes. I heard rumors and flew over Mareami to see things first-pawed. I loathe violence, but I will have to admit…" The floor between twilight and Discord was now covered with standing dominos "That this act shows the harmony and love on Equesria is not all that solid. It just takes one pony" on his talon, Discord was holding a casket-shaped domino, with the image of Trixie.

Placing it carefully on one end of the domino line, the Lord of Chaos gave it a little bump, making all the others to fall in sequence. As they fell, they started to form Discord image, that spoke. "… and we have destructive chaos". The image desapeared, and Discord firmly pressed one domino, making the falling sequence to stop as the others reached the secured one. "Likewise, it takes one pony to stop everything" Discord raised the piece, to show the image of Twilight Sparkle.

"What do you mean?"

"You go to Mareami, my dear Twilight, before every domino fall down. A murder can change tons of things."

"Do you know who did it?

"No."

"And… why are the law forces acting so strangely about it?"

"With ones?"

"Bridle and Night Guard."

"You will not solve this part of the mystery unless you change your view about those."

"Please, Discord, no riddles. I am not in the mood."

"I say, I don`t see you like this since… since the time I made some improvements in Ponyville. Tell, me, Twilight, how do you feel?"

"This violence… everything that is happening… I'm feeling out of place, like… like…"

The Lord of Chaos snapped his fingers, transporting both to the top of a roof of a wooden cabin that was not there one second ago. Twilight found herself suddenly as a filly, trying to keep her balance, as Discord finished her thoughts:

"Like a filly on the roof, my dear Twilight?" Discord produced a fiddle and started to play and dance "If I were an alicorn princess/ Daidle deedle daidle/ Daidle daidle deedle daidle dum/ All day long I'd biddy-biddy-bum/ If I were an alicorn…"

"Discord, take us down, now!"

"Would you prefer I play 'Discord went down to Equestria'? It's a fan favorite, you know. "

"Now!"

After a snap of fingers, Twilight found herself back to normal on the mountain ground.

"But, to answer your question about Bridle and Night Guard…" Twilight felt Discord hold her as he took off straight up. As soon as they were some hundreds of meters above the mountain, he said "You must look at the big picture."

Looking down, the mountain was now sporting the faces of Celestia, Luna and Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you trying to say that… they put the princesses above solving the crime?"

A podium with a lightened panel flashing the word "winner" appeared in front of Twilight, while Discord, wearing a suit and with a microphone on hand, applauded.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, we have a winner! Let`s hear it to Twilight Sparkle."

"But why? What they accomplish with this? Why is this so important? And why you showed me my face on the mountain?"

"And now, we go to the second round of our game."

The duo landed softly on the mountain.

"But that can wait. Are you going to Mareami, Twilight?"

The alicorn nodded. "My train exits in four hours."

"And are you aware of Night Guard favorite method of questioning?"

"I am. I didn't sleep at all last night."

A snap of fingers and a floating mattress appeared under Twilight, and a dark canopy started to form above her.

"Luna must be sleeping now. It's safe for you to do the same."

"Discord?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being nice? Why should I trust you?"

He chuckled "Because friendship is magic?"

Another snap of talon fingers, and several little discords, dressed as sheep, started to jump a miniature fence in front of her impromptu bed.

"The truth, Discord." Said Twilight, making herself comfortable and barely managing to keep her eyes open.

"Let's talk about it later"

* * *

 **Next: As the Train Goes**


	8. As the Train Goes

**Thanks to the ones following the tale. Feedback is apreciated.**

* * *

A renovated Twilight flew happily all her way to the Canterlot Station. Few hours of sleep did wonders to her mood, and she was now certain she could face whatever is expecting her in Mareami.

And the moment disappeared as soon as she saw the luxury train wagon with a purple banner with her cutie mark on it, and the words "Propriety of Equestria Royalty" prominently engraved on the access door. Worst, Agents Full Circle and Block were waiting for her.

"Agh, so much for being discreet."

"Welcome, your highness." said agent Full Circle.

Before Twilight could complain, Spike appeared on a wagon window: "Twilight, come see, this wagon is fantastic!"

"Full Circle, can we talk for a moment?" Said Twilight, pushing the agent to a corner "What is the meaning of this? All that is lacking is that four mares singing 'behold princess Twilight Sparkle'."

"Standard procedures, your highness."

"Well, I'm changing those standards now. I just need Spike and a normal wagon, thank you. And forget all the noble vocatives."

"National security. Not even a princess can change it. But I have something for you. Celestia named you the head of the investigation. I`m here with everything we discovered until now."

"Even so-"

"Hey, Twilight, this is great" The baby dragon got close. "I just gave your name on the station and got a free ticket to anywhere you want. And wait to see the size of your bed."

"Next time, don't mention it, Spike. Let`s board."

"We'll depart as soon as your personal chef returns, Princess." Said Agent Block

"My what?"

"Your personal assistant requested gems on the menu. He's catering them now."

Spike laughed shyly, fighting Twilight stare.

As the train started to move, Twilight installed herself on a small table complained to Spike.

"Well, Two thirds of the wagon are privative with one office, one bathroom and a room with a bed twice the size of mine in Ponyville. Meanwhile, two agents and a chef cramp themselves on the rest of the wagon. If I didn't spoke on your behalf, you would sleep with them, too. Do you think it's fair, Spike?"

Twilight turned to see the dragon using the large bed as a trampoline. "Spike!"

"Uh? You said something, Twilight?"

"Nevermind. Call Full Circle, please?" While waiting, Twilight performed a counter-spell on the wagon, to weed out spying magic.

Soon, the agent was spreading some parchments in front to Twilight

"This is all we discovered. Trixie was stabbed eight times by a perforating object, and her body was discovered on an alley, Monday morning, the 17th."

"A perforating object?"

"The doctors that made the autopsy said there were no major cuts or rips, so the object was either used to stab only, or was blunt on the edge. Dagger, ice pick, lance, we don't know."

Twilight thought about Sugar Skull for a while

"Arrow?"

"It would be an odd way to use those, but, yes, arrow. Those are pure conjecture, by the way. The doctors don't dare to give an official short list of possible weapons. Something made to stab, not cut. That's their answer."

"Do we have a time of death?"

"One of the guards that found her thought the body was still a bit warm… but, as you will see, Celestia over-blesses Mareami. Anything gets warmer there."

"And what else they discovered during the autopsy?"

"That's all."

"What?"

"Twilight, the ponies had to rush to museums and old houses trying to find journals of wartime doctors to learn how to perform an autopsy on a victim of murder. Decades and decades without such thing, remember?"

The alicorn sighed "So, no clues?"

"One, Twilight, but I don't think you will like it."

"Let's hear it."

"Seems that Trixie was hired by a history researcher… the kind that writes academic books. Her name is Jolly Horsing. For a while, Trixie was the assistant of miss Horsing, until one day she stole part of her research for a new book. Care to guess the subject of the research?"

Twilight rubbed her forehead, waiting for the inevitable "The Alicorn Amulet."

Full Circle nodded. "Jolly Horsing said Trixie went to Mareami also to make amends with her."

"Proceed."

"Miss Horsing said she stole key points of the research, such indications of where the amulet could have being… we learned by other means it was on a trinket shop at Canterlot all the time. We didn't get much more from her. Maybe you will have better luck. You know…" Full Circle made a drinking gesture "That mare is a cider sponge."

"Fine." Twilight wrote something. "How about what the Night Guard discovered?"

Full Circle shrugged "Who knows? They went and poked around Mareami, but nothing official."

"They are not officially on the case?"

"Twilight, they are not officially even on Equestria Defense Organizational Chart."

"Come again?"

"Short story, when Luna returned, she asked to have her own bodyguards instead of Bridle protection… Celestia agreed."

"And now they are an execution squad that owns explanation and answer to nopony but Luna. Thank you, Full Circle. Wait. How do you learn about the shop where the amulet was?"

"Nothing dramatic; after Trixie messing with Ponyville, the shop owner came to us, offering to help on the case, if needed." With a small bow, she leaved.

When alone, she called the dragon. "All right, Spike, your turn. Report"

Spike sat on the chair, with a rectangular red gem dangling form his mouth. Seeing the alicorn ensuring stare, he quickily put it away.

"My report. Yes. The Crusaders said you were right, Twilight. They didn`t found Zecora anywhere. And they said her house seemed in order, without signals of struggling or fights."

"Hm."

"They said they didn't had any luck with the hoofprints, however."

"I didn't ask about-"

"Sweetie Belle said they learned that 60 pounds of powder may be a bit too much for revealing hoofprints, and that the trio will only know if they got their cutie marks in espionage after a good bath."

Twilight allowed herself a good, needed laugh. Things are getting better. She had a few clues to follow, and hopefully Pinkie Pie would also help getting some information about Trixie's past from her family.

* * *

 **Next: Limestone Pie**


	9. - LIMESTONE PIE -

**\- The Author does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it's characters or likelinesses. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

Pinkie Pie could not believe her eyes. She was expecting to see the usual, simple rock farm. Acres and acres of gray rocks. Instead, a bright yellow machine was extracting rocks from the soil. Some unicorns she never saw before heklp power it. Here and there, several ponies moving carts from the mines. Even Holder Bolder has hidden by a large billboard with the face of a fat pony announced: an Obscenely Rich Mines resource site.

"Well, well, well, if it's not sister dearest." A gray earth mare got close to Pinkie Pie.

"Limestone, what happened here?"

"Your friend happened. Come see father."

The room was dark. Cloudy Quartz was giving her bedridden husband some rock soup. The Elders smiled seeing their colourful kid.

"How fortunate I am to have my vibrant daughter here with me."

"D-dad? What happened here? What's the problem with you?"

"It is nothing but an expected issue of the elderly. Providence and physicians announced that I shall be back on my hooves in less than a moon. But let us know about the adventures of one of the most important ponies of Equestria. "

Limestone stood on the door, making mad expressions while Igneous disregarded his problems.

After talking a lot and singing a "get well daddy" song out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie went to look for her sister. Found her at the tools shed, grinding a small pickaxe.

"Limestone, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Do you really want to know? It will ruin your precious eternal party."

Pinkie sighed, and make a gesture for her sister to go on.

"Trixie. She arrived here one day, without a bit or place to rest. Mom and dad decided to help the poor unicorn. Hah! Poor unicorn. She worked here a few months, until she gained everypony's trust. Then she stole the farms funds. In order to keep the place running, we all had to work twice as hard, until dad disjoined his back. Without bits, we had to sell the majority of the farm to Obscenely Rich. Hard to make a comedy routine out of it, uh, sis?"

"But… but… why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom and dad wanted to protect you. They say you are too important to other ponies to worry about minor family issues. Turn out Trixie was more than a small problem. And your princess pally let her free."

"B-but I could have helped…"

"You have your life, Maud have her rocktorate." Her eyes were glued on the tool, sparks flying. "I tried to hunt Trixie down, without success."

"You did?"

Limestone stopped grinding and touched lightly the tip of the pickaxe. It was so sharp it was enough to extract a droplet of blood. Pinkie looked at the small tool, shrives going down her spine.

"Limestone, this is the pickaxe we use to carve our stones at Heartswarming Eve. It's months away. Why are you sharpening it?"

She just grinned.

"Limestone, why sharpening it now?"

"Sometimes, a pony gotta do what a pony gotta do." And leaved the shed.

Without Pinkie knowing exactly why, her hair deflated and she just stood there, the only movement from the grinding stone, every turn slower and slower.

 **Thank for reading so far. This tale is having a pretty low reception, but in respect of those who read it, I will keep updating for the foresseable future. Thanks again, the proudly few, for the support and interest.**


	10. - FIERY TROT -

**1 – The author does not own My Little Pony, its characters or elements.**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 – Opinions, suggestions, "aw-c'mons" more than welcomed**

* * *

"See, Spike, the old Equestrian Fort. And over there the Water Griffon Islands. This is so exciting; it's like Equestrian History live."

As the train approached Mareami, the dragon fanned himself with some comic book. "I am feeling something, Twilight, but surely is not excitement."

In Canterlot, Celestia's Sun seems to shine behind a veil, alone in a baby blue sky, caressing gently the buildings bellow.

In Mareami, the sun just hits. Hard. Without filters or barriers. The sky itself is of a stronger blue, the very ponies in the street seem to have more vivid colours. That made Twilight's Royal wagon to stand even more. As soon as she walked out of the wagon, ponies start to surround her. Twilight shyly waved here and there, trying to move to a more discreet place.

"Now, what, Twilight?"

"I think the first step is to talk to the authorities, Spike, to understand what happened."

They started to move towards the city hall, Spike looking the locals.

"There's lots of griffons around."

"Like I said, Mareami was one of the sites of the Second Griffon War. Now, we're in peace and harmony, and is natural that the descendants of the Water Griffons live here. The very mayor is a Griffon."

As they reached a corner, they found a group of ponies holding signs and screaming keywords against the City Hall. Spike sighed.

"So much for peace and harmony."

* * *

The leader of the protesters group soon saw the newcomers.

"Listen, everypony. The crown finally heard our plea. There's Princess Twilight Sparkle." A loud cheer was heard, as the orange unicorn with yellow mane got close to Twilight.

"Your highness, I am Fiery Trot. I was supposed to be one of the city councilor, but they went as low as rigging the election. Sad!"

Twilight was a bit unconfortable near the imposing female unicorn. "Uh… yes… Fiery Trot. I have a meeting with the mayor…"

"Of course, your highness, of course, me and my patriotic ponies just want to warn you mayor Golda is part of the problem. She does not want anyone to find the real murderer."

"She does not?"

"We saw the body, Twilight. The poor Trixie was obviously killed by a griffon claw."

"What?"

"I will say what, we'll talk later, if you grace me a meeting. Just… don't trust the Griffons."

* * *

As they walked inside the City Hall, the mayor rushed to greet the visitors. Golda Pennacious was a bit shorter than Twilight, with light gray feathers unlike the more earth tones of the Griffons from Griffonstone.

"Princess Twilight. It's an honor to have you in Mareami. Please, come in my office."

"Thank you, mayor Pennacious. You can call me just Twilight."

"Only if you call me just Golda."

After some pleasantries, they went straight to business.

"I'd wish you have come to our city in more auspicious situations, Prin… Twilight. Everypony around is quite shocked with the incident."

"Thank you, Golda. I have most of the details of the case, but would like to understand other things. What about that Fiery Trot?"

"Oh. I am ashamed you saw that. Would you care about some recent sad history of Mareami?"

"Please, go on."

"Two decades ago, Garth Talon was the first griffon to be elected mayor. It started as a joke. With a griffon mayor, Mareami would be called Griffonland-upon-Sea again. Then the conspiracy theorists start talking about Griffons wanting to return to the old country borders, and not only the Islands, and them we started to hear about hidden armies from one side to other… at the point of my election, it stopped being a laughable matter when the group of Fiery Trot made 'the griffon menace' their political platform. She is even trying to put Trixie's death on us."

"She mentioned something about a griffon claw."

Golda shooked her head.

"Nopony knows what weapon was used. But ponies are starting to believe, and some griffons are becoming belligerent, too… In the end, that murdering is destroying everything we building generations in this city. Ponies and griffons are mad with other, and saying the most absurd things about Trixie… dark flyers and such…"

"Dark Flyers?"

"Think nothing about it, Twilight. It's a rumor about griffons in dark clothes flying over the place where Trixie died. In the end, nopony wins anything with this situation."

Twilight got out of Golda's office, and talked with Spike:

"Not true, Spike. Fiery Trot wins a reason for getting votes."

"Do you think she has anything to do with it?"

"I think I will indulge miss Trot a meeting and find out. But first, I want you to write a letter, Spike. I want Rainbow Dash to find something for me, regarding some… dark flyers."

* * *

In retrospect, Twilight thought, it was a big mistake. Fiery Trot cramped the room with every reporter she could find, clearly trying to use the princess for her agenda.

"And Princess Twilight Sparkle understands that the hideous act of murdering a pony – a pony like you – puts the balance of the species in jeopardy and she is here to discuss solutions for the problem."

Twilight tried to smile "Actually, I am here to talk with you about the night of the murder."

"Yes, yes, we're all worried about that. What will be the next act of violence done against ponies and how can we prevent the griffons from doing it again?"

"We don't know who did it. And, about problems between griffons and ponies, I learned nothing beats a good friendship. To sit down together, talk, recognize the feelings of each other."

"Princess, we all are feeling bad about spilled pony blood. You and Celestia own Mareami a more direct solution, right?"

Twilight didn't liked it, but the only way to get out of this discussion is to attack herself.

"What were you doing at the night of the crime, Fiery Trot?"

The electric silence could be felt on the room. Reporters were holding their pencils waiting for the response. A princess just accused a local politician of murder? Fiery just smiled.

"I see our mayor poisoned your mind, princess. If I must answer, I was in a meeting with some friends and sponsors. We were trying to find a way to win the next elections, already rigged, as all can see, by baseless accusations. Sad! Why would Goulda make you suspect me? I didn't even knew this Trixie."

She is good, thought Twilight. Again, maneuvering the press and herself to support her and her cause.

"You are, at least, using this poor pony as a tool for your misguided politics. Trixie was my friend, and I will do what I can to find the culprit. Whoever it may be. At meantime, I'd suggest you, Fiery, to stop putting fire in the situation. It's time to remain calm and support each other."

She bit her lip. She didn'twant to do that, she hates to use her authority, but the situation demands. With a deep breath, Twilight went:

"This meeting is adjourned. Let's go, Spike."

* * *

"Wow, Twilight" said the Dragon. "I barely recognized you there."

"That's how that kind of pony act, Spike. They threw you off balance to serve their purposes. I hope I will be able to make amends later. Now, come. I have a meeting with the manager of the hotel Trixie was in."

"Two nights of shows, yes, Princ… Twilight. She used part of her cache to book a room for five days."

The hotel manager, a thin earth pony with thick glasses, was a bit nervous as Twilight flipped through the pages of the guests register. She found Trixie's. The only difference from the others was the bill total, replaced with the word "performer". Otherwise, her name, tribe, date in, date out, occupation, register of expenses, signature. She flipped some of the other guests, stopping at one in particular. Her mind rang a bell. Something was wrong, but what?

"Anypony looked for her?"

"No, and just one note. It's with the Royal Guard, now, but was from miss Jolly Horsing, setting a day and time for their meeting."

She looked at the odd register, from a unicorn named Book End. Finally noticing what was wrong, and smiling. It was silly, really.

"Thank you. If you remember anything else…"

"I wish I could forget. And everypony else, too. There's no many ponies wanting to stay in the same hotel of a murdered pony… sorry, princess, huh, I mean, Twilight, but can I ask…?"

After signing a wall "I recommend Desk Bell's Hotel – Her Highness Princess Twilight Sparkle", an exhausted Twilight and Spike went to their wagon.

"We could stay at Desk Bell. Or accept the mayor offer and sleep in her house."

"I don't want Fiery Trot to think Golda is bribing me, and we will not spend taxpayers money in a hotel. The wagon it is."

"Pheh! You're becoming a politician, Twilight…"

"I just want to make a final stop today."

* * *

One could see the soil was still soft, sign of being worked not many days ago. Even the fastest grass was still to cover it. As a headstone, a simple wooden plank with her cutie mark engraved carelessly, in a hurry, the gentle curves transformed in the angles carved by someone without will, skills, or both. At its side, burned in the wood, the crest of the sun and moon, supposedly showing her nationality, alliance and religion, in reality the usual placeholder when some of this are unknown. Under the two symbols, the dates of her birth and death. Nothing really hers, nothing that shows someone cared about her. Even the usual engraving of the name was forgotten here.

"Spike" said Twilight, between tears "could you please write my first Royal Decree?"

The dragon simply got a parchment and quill ready – it was not the time to interrupt the alicorn. As she dictates, her tears became more and more abundant.

 _"Her Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle, by her grace and her sovereign, free and spontaneous will, decrees:_

 _1 – That the body of Trixie Lulamoon, also known as 'Great and Powerful Trixie', be transported from Mareami cemetery to the Citizen's Cemetery at Canterlot._

 _2 – That a marble headstone with the usual engraving must mark the place of her final rest._

 _3 – That the following epitaph must be added to it: 'In the end. To the end. A true friend'_

 _So let it be registered; so let it be done."_

Spike hand over the quill so Twilight could magically sign it.

"Apart from finding who did it to you, that's pretty much all I can do for you now, Trixie. I'm so sorry. Send it, Spike."

After breathing the magic flame that would send the parchment, the dragon sighed.

"You know, Twilight, lately I was wondering what your first decree would be, what I would feel sending it. I did not imagine anything like this."

The duo embraced for a while.

"Let's get back to the wagon, Spike."

* * *

 **Who do you suspect so far?**

 **Sugar Skull with an arrow**

 **Limestone Pie with a pickaxe**

 **Fiery Trot ally with a fake Griffon Claw**


	11. - JOLLY HORSING -

**1 - Tale is not dead.**

 **2 - The author does not owns any character or element of My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.**

 **3 - For entertainment purposes only.**

 **4 - Please, enjoy and forgive the tardiness**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle spent the morning sending and receiving letters, much to Spike displeasure. But there is no option. Jolly Horsing insisted to have the meeting after lunch, saying she is a late riser. Twilight imagined it was an excuse for her to sober up and cure the hangover, but shook her head. She should not judge the other pony beforehand.

"And this one is for Rainbow Dash, and we're done. Spike."

"Great. I am hoping for a gem feast at lunch." He made the letter disappear on a flame. "Courier fire does not come from nowhere or effortlessly, you know."

"My treat, Spike."

"Or, you could make it taxpayers' treat. You're royalty now."

"*My* treat. I am a princess, but that does not give me any special rights to the treasure."

"Too bad. Seasoned gems are the best."

Twilight chuckled, and hugged him, recognizing Spike was trying to cheer her up.

* * *

After a couple of hours, she was climbing the stairs to the apartment of Jolly Horsing.

"It's an honor, your highness."

Twilight measured the other pony. Unicorn, light blue pelt, gray mane, slightly overweight. Stepping in the apartment, two emotions fought inside her. There were tons of books and parchments all around, making her smile. But they were all scattered, on the floor, out of any order, revolting her.

"Please, call me Twilight. It's nice to meet another pony so … interested in the written word."

"Ah, yes. It may look a mess, but it's my chaotic creativity. Please, let's move to my office.

The other room was much more in order. Just two tables, one with a typewriter, lots and lots of paper; the other, with every inch filled with bottle and bar and drinking paraphernalia.

"So, princ… I mean, Twilight, what on my humble research bring you here?"

"Actually, Jolly Horsing, I'd like to talk about Trixie."

The face of the writer dropped a little.

"Of course. Poor girl. A shameless thief, but did not deserve that."

"How did you met?"

"If you wish and need so, Twilight, I can give you permission to look into my police files."

"I already did, sorry. Princess Celestia put me in charge of the investigations."

"I see."

"I'd hope you would be so kind to clarify some aspects of your relationship for me."

"Very well, but no foul play there, I am sorry. Trixie just knocked on my door, newspaper article about my research on hoof one day, asking for a job. That's it."

"Were you looking for a helper?"

"I was dreaming about getting one. But those in Academia are not wealthy ponies, you know. It's hard to get funds for history when your ruler was alive for most of it."

"Then, how did you compensated Trixie?"

"I didn't. She asked for no bits. In fact, I think some of my take-away lunches at the time were on her."

She paused a little.

"I should have seen it coming." And went to the bar, her magic floating very exquisite mixing cups, ice tweezers. "May I get you something?"

"Uh, some simple juice, If you have."

"Sure. I just made some fresh lemonade."

"It's a nice mixing set you got there."

"Thanks, it's kind of an antique. From Griffonstone, King Grover years."

She got a cheap-looking ice picker and started to work on get some for Twilight.

"Unfortunately, the ice picker is missing"

Something inside Twilight rang an alarm. Jolly Horsing finished what looked a very strong cocktail for herself.

"And… how do you felt when discovered Trixie stole from you?"

"What do you think, Princess? Betrayed. Violated. Angry. It's months and months of research, of my life, she took away."

"And you did not try to track her down, or call for help?"

"No offense, but the Royal Guard is more worried with the monster of the week. Somepony running away with papers is not exactly a crisis." She took a big gulp on the drink. "I tried to find her, of course, but it was she that appeared to me, a couple of weeks after she messed with Ponyville with the Alicorn Amulet."

"I understand she was killed before you could met. What would you do, if the meeting went on?"

She emptied the glass, refilled it.

"I don't know. Honestly. I was mad when she stole my research. In the next days, I realized I would have to practically start from zero, with the money I got from the university running out. I even had to get a job teaching history to foals here in Mareami."

"That's quite a lot to take."

"Gets worse. The school principal said I was not following certain… codes" She emptied the glass again. "And fired me. I am fit to teach at PhD levels, and she fired me from a foal school."

Twilight looked at the glass, shaking a bit under the unicorn now slight intoxicated magic. It was not hard to guess what code Jolly Horsing broke.

"So, I don't know if I would have the nerve to face Trixie. But one thing is clear, I would not kill her."

"Of course. The records show you stayed home in the night it happened"

"As I said, little money, plus needing to start over. I had no time for enjoying myself."

"And… nopony saw you." Twilight looked at the bottles _nopony besides mr. Johnnie Trotter and Jose Griffon, of course,_ she thought.

"Princess Twilight, I am a mare of Academia. I use the quill, not the sword."

"And… while she worked with you, did she mention any enemy?"

Jolly Horsing laughed.

"Police asked me the same, I said no. But yes, yes, she did. She said she was running from, I think her exact words were 'a jealous and dangerous mare who would do anything to ruin Trixie's life again and again'."

"Did she mention this mare's name?"

"Yes." She took a slow sip from her glass. "Twilight Sparkle."

The alicorn stood motionless for a second.

"But now you have to arrest me for lying to law officers, right, princess?" she asked with a large smile.

* * *

Moments later, Spike saw a very anger Twilight entering the wagon.

"I don't claim to be the best detective, Spike, or any detective at al, but I was just outmaneuvered like a filly. Let's hope our friends have better results."

And wrote on her notepad

JOLLY HORSING – ICE PICK?


	12. - LIGHTNING DUST -

**Another suspect for you.**

 **The tale is still for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

It was not an easy flight. The sharp, tall mountains that give the place its name also made almost impossible for a Pegasus to beat the wind that hits hard and changes direction without an warning. Where the Wonderbolts academy is an open space, this one is hidden. Where the Wonderbolts Academy is suited for training every condition imaginable, here there's only three kinds of situation: bad, worse, worst. And, while the Wonderbolts brighten the sky and faces of everypony, the ones here…

In short, this is Dark Needles. A place Rainbow Dash was not eager to visit, but friendship is friendship.

With some difficulty, she landed.

* * *

"Is the offer still on?"

Nightingale lifts her head from some papers, to face the least pony she would expect in her office.

"Well, well, Rainbow Dash. It's a surprise to see you here, to say the least."

Rainbow Dash looked around the small office, trying not to look alarmed with what her saw. The official picture of Princess Luna was hanging in the wall, but seemed dwarfed against the image of another pony. A Pegasus of ancient times even somepony not interested in history like her knew. "I think our previous talk ended quite abruptly, Nightingale."

"As I record, you said a very distinctive 'thanks, but no thanks'."

"A pony can change her mind, right?"

"A pony, yes. But the Element of Loyalty? Pardon my skepticism. At any rate, our ranks are full at the moment."

"With only three pegasi?"

"Four."

Rainbow Dash turned to see, getting in the room, wearing the black and purple Shadowbolt uniform…

"Lightning Dust."

"Captain Lightning Dust to you, Dash. But I own you some thanks. Without you, I`d still be locked with the goody-two-wings Wonderbolts, instead of doing history here."

"I am glad for you."

"And, as you can see, my first order" said her, pointing to the wall "Was to make Archilequus there our patron."

"Seems fitting" said Rainbow Dash, now beyond any fake interest of joining. "He never got to command anything on his military life."

"Still he coined Pegasopolis motto. The advantages of being both a poet and a soldier, I guess. You don't know how many times I uttered that motto thinking about you, Rainbow Dash."

"Sorry to break it for you, but this is Equestria now. We have some other values, you know."

"You have values. I…'I have a high art'." Said Lightning Dusk, smirking.

"Don't put your mouth where you money can't go."

" 'I have a high art'" Rainbow suddenly felt a dagger against her neck. " 'I hurt with cruelty those who try to damage me'." Lightning Dust quickly put the dagger away, sighting "but, like you said, we're on different times, now. But who knows, Archilequus High Art may rise again."

"I doubt that" Said Dash, trying to be brave despite the pointy blade on her neck. Lightning Dust sheathed the dagger.

"It may happen sooner than you think. Celestia's forces are lost on that murder case, you know. It does not take much for the public to demand a more effective security."

"Like… you guys?"

Lightning sat behind the desk.

"Do you want safety or fear that another pony can be killed? I know what most of ponies will choose. It's time for another way of making things, Dash. Tough love. Toughest. An Equestria safe for all good ponies." She laughed "This Trixie mare, in the end, can be the best thing to happen to the Shadowbolts and Night Guard."

"The trigger for your little revolution, huh?"

"Revolution no. Reaction. All we needed to make Equestria safe again."

"If she is the trigger, who pulled it? You guys?"

Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash exchanged hard looks for a while, no one wanting to blink or stop frowning. After what seemed an eternity, Lightning smiled.

"You still underestimate us, Dash. How could we win everypony trust if the culprit was one of us?"

"You could pick any down to their luck pony, mule, cow, whatever and put the blame on them."

"And, pray tell, how could he pull that if princess Luna can read every though of said critter? Only the real thing would…"

Lightning Dust noticed Rainbow Dash smiling, and looking at the Luna portrait behind her.

"Don't you dare to think about it. It's borderline treason. Rainbow Dash, this meeting is over."

"Don't worry. You complained about not being able to hide a murder, not the murder itself. That speaks volumes."

"I said the meeting is over, Rainbow Dash. And I would be careful if I where you. The case is explosive enough without civilians poking around."

Exiting Dark Needles was even more difficult, as Dash was trying to fly faster, getting away from these ponies. She had a lot to tell Twilight. Still, she could hard believe a pony she once called a friend could…

She shook her head, and focused on the flying. She does not want to give the talk another thought, but Lightning was right. This is not the Equestria she knows. Trixie changed everything.

* * *

LIGHTNING DUST WITH A DAGGER


	13. At Shao Ma's Shop

**1 - The author does not own My Little Pony: FiM**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 – Even at the updates slow pace, please enjoy.**

* * *

Paintings and postcards of Canterlot are all similar: The imposing castle with its tall towers hanging by the cliff, some smaller buildings around it. That's what everypony want to see. But Canterlot is not only that. Behind the postcard view, there are many neighborhoods, more or less regal. Like Lower Boulder. The same massive mountain that supports Canterlot Castle and its surroundings neighborhoods shields Lower Boulder from the light and heat of the Sun of Celestia for the most of the day. Forever damp and in semi-darkness, for a kind of visitor Lower Boulder is

"Atrocious. Simply atrocious. I will need five hours of hooficure after leaving this place"

"Keep your horseshoes on, sugar cube. We will be out of here in no time. There is the shop Twahlight told us about"

"Honestly, when Twilight asked for us to investigate Canterlot, I didn't expect this neighborhood." She looked at the shop "It's… quaint."

The two entered the shop, owl-lighted like the rest of Lower Boulder, littered with curiosities, antiques – some of those, Rarity's eye could tell were made last week – odds and ends. Behind the counter, two grey Earth Ponies, one older and one younger.

"Greetings, Ma'ams. My name is Shao Ma" said the oldest "How can I help you today?"

" Howdy, mister Shao. My name's Applejack. We're here to ask a few questions about the Alicorn Amulet, on behalf of Princess Twahlight Sparkle"

Shao Ma adjusted his pince-nez, while Rarity shook her head a bit. Applejack, sometimes it looks like she does not run a business herself.

"But we're also astonished by the items in your shop. Why, I could spend hours browsing things and inspirations for my boutique."

The stallion relaxed a bit.

"Of course. I don't know how I can help the princess, but will do my best. Why don't we discuss the matter on my office, Applejack, while my daughter Curiosity helps your friend on the shop?"

* * *

While they moved to the back, Rarity noticed the hints of sadness on Curiosity's face. She looked around.

"Oh, my, is that Manipuri fabric over there?"

"Sure. It's the last meters available. And it's unlikely we'll ask for more."

"And why is that, darling?"

"Look around, miss…"

"Rarity."

"Rarity. Do you see any other client other than you? And even you came here to investigate first."

"Oh, I understand. I have difficult times on my business, too."

"We have difficulties here since I can remember. It's not like the riches and nobles came down to Lower Boulder. We once had the best merchandise, but now we're but a glorified pawn shop with few surviving really good items. You just found one."

"Well, one less now, I am afraid." She levitated the fabric and deposited it on the counter. "Only you and your father work here?"

* * *

Applejack studied the picture on Shao Ma's desk. A proud couple, Curiosity on a wedding dress along with a dark blue unicorn.

"My late wife, Sisters bless her. My daughter and her husband, Book End. He's a very important pony at the Castle."

"Ah am sorry about your loss, mister Shao."

He bowed his head, thanking her.

"Now, about the Amulet, right? Like I said to the guard, my father had those… connections with archeologists, and one of them, down on his luck, sold him the Amulet decades ago. After him, I assumed the task of keeping it safe. Until… well, you know until what."

"You knew how dangerous it is. Never thought about sending it to Celestia, for safekeeping?"

"I did. Of course. But, you know, we always thought such an item would attract customers."

Applejack looked in direction of the empty store.

"Sure, it never did bring laaarge groups in, but, well, it was the reason Curiosity and Book End met. At least that we own it."

"Really? Tell me."

"Ah, sure. He was a real gentlepony, working at the Castle, second only to Kibitz himself." He said, mentioning the Royal Scheduling Advisor. "He came for the Alicorn Amulet, but ended falling in love with Curiosity."

* * *

Rarity browsed the few books at the shop

"I want to find something about magic for Princess Twilight" now, her friend hates being called "princess", but Rarity knows the advantages of dropping a title here and there.

"Good luck. My unicorn husband took most of them."

"Ah, a connoisseur of magic, I suppose?"

Curiosity sighed.

"Sort of."

She felt the need to change the subject

"I think Twilight will be happy with that exquisite Saddle Arabian lamp" Rarity levitated it, pretending not to see the "made in Chi-neigh" stamp at the bottom. She put it in the counter, anyway. It was decorated with cheap, cultivated turquoises Spike could enjoy as a quick snack. "I grant these times are not easy for you."

"Father talks and talks about the glorious past of our family, or how me marring an important pony would bring back everything we once had…" she shocked her head "If I had anything to say, I would close the shop, but my father is stubborn, you know."

* * *

"Things will improve soon, you know. My son-in-law is saving for us to open another shop near the Royal District." Shao Ma waved his hooves. "So, this is the story. The Amulet was here for decades, I was a fool to sell it but, you see, we needed the bits. Feeling guilty, I rushed to the Royal Guard to tell the same thing I told you. Wish I could help more, but…"

"No, no, ah appreciate, Shao Ma."

"But, Applejack, you did mention your Apple business. Let me show you some fantastic related appliances I have at the shop…"

* * *

The two friends leaved Shao Ma's shop full of shopping bags and much more light in bits, into – for Rarity's displeasure – the damp streets of Lower Boulder again.

"Ah think something's wrong about that Book End."

"I feel the same, Applejack. What do you say we make a quick stop at the Castle, to see if we could find more?" she glimpsed her reflection on a water puddle. "That is, after I fix my mane. The way it is simply won't do."

Applejack rolled her eyes.

* * *

After some hours, Twilight Sparkle was reading the report Spike cough up

"… but we found out Book End is a low bureaucrat, nowhere as important or rich as Shao Ma thinks. He does not even work at the Castle, but at a support building nearby. We could not find him, however. Will try again another day."

As Spike finished reading, Twilight was disappointed. There were no new clues about Trixie, and she did not want to add familiar drama at the whole ordeal, but decided to let her friends to investigate further.

"Want me to read again the most important part, Twilight?"

"And what that would be, Spike?"

"The one Rarity mentions those turquoises" He licked his lips. Twilight chuckled.

"You will find soon enough, Spike. We're leaving for Ponyville tomorrow."

Time to face Zecora and close the last loose end in this mystery.

* * *

 **Next: Zecora confession (Writing Zecora. Heavens help me)**


	14. Between the Flora Enters Zecora

**The pace this is being updated, one may think Snails is writing it.**

* * *

Twilight got her wish and used a normal train from Canterlot to Ponyville, much for Spike's dismay.

"We could at least had lunched at your wagon. The chef was great."

"I am not changing my life for a title, Spike."

"I would not mind at least, a royal staff of a chef like that. And a bathroom cleaner." He moved his shoulders, as needing to relax. "And a scale massager. And"

Twilight chuckled but cough to disguise it and tried to make a serious face.

"Focus, Spike. What did the girls say?"

"Oh, yes." He got a parchment "Zecora is back at her house."

* * *

Twilight could see Zecora house way before getting close, due to the thick cloud emerging from it and staining the sky. Fire, Twilight though, alarmed, and rushed there to find a cloud of dust caused by an annoyed Zecora armed with a broom, trying to clean a way to every room inside.

"Zecora!" said Twilight, with a sigh of relief. "Nice to see you."

"Twilight Sparkle, my friend, you have my greeting.

Unfortunately, I can't offer a clean place for this meeting."

"Uh… sorry, but I need to ask you a couple of things."

"Yes, Twilight, a few explanations are a must

Like why was my house covered in white dust?"

"Ah… it's… hoofprint powder. The girls were playing detective… heehehehe. Funny, huh?"

"Princess, this is an excuse very hard to buy

Tell me, why using Apple Bloom as a spy?"

"First, let me ask you something, Zecora. The girls saw no signal of struggle. Did you follow the Night Guard willingly?

"Twilight, I truly value our friendship

But please allow me to keep sealed my lips"

"No, sorry, but no. There's lots of things happening, A pony was murdered, and seems everypony prefers to follow a hidden agenda other than solve this mystery. That includes you."

"Very well, it may be hard to contemplate

But Twilight, all that is about your fate"

"What do you mean, my fate? I just want to brig a dangerous pony or critter to justice."

"Twilight, you and many ponies, and I find it rather inopportune,

Seem to forget the horrors we lived under Nightmare Moon.

Now, we would be really without nowhere to run

If the same corruption reached the Ruler of the Sun"

"That's preposterous. Celestia would never let corruption took herself like…"

"While I understand your loyalty,

You must entertain the possibility.

We're talking here about absolute power

Even Celestia will and soul it can devour."

Twilight trot back and forth for a while.

"Let's say you are right. Let's say Celestia can become evil. What does this have to do with me, the amulet, Trixie and the price of tea in Chi-neigh?"

"The amulet, as a piece of such might

Can be the tipping point on a fight.

Nightmare Moon opened such precedent

As she was only defeated by the Elements.

So, yes, I answered Luna's beckon

And gave her the Alicorn weapon."

"But why, Zecora? If Celestia can be corrupted, so can Luna. And I still don't understand where this all leads."

"Yes, there is this chance.

But Celestia has Cadance.

So, if the Day Lady start weaving

Luna now can make things even."

"That's what's all about? To arm the sisters against each other in case of one go evil? Zecora, you know this can lead to an armament race no one can win."

"No, because now Equestria may have a compass" The zebra bowed "Our hope lies on you, Princess of Justice."

"What? Me? What are you talking about? I could never…"

"Nopony else has read so many books

To understand what direction must be took.

Plus, you know all about ponies' nature

Making you perfect for this legislature.

If one of the Sisters start to deviate

You can bring things to a normal state."

Twilight gave a few steps back, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Notonly that was too much for her to listen but is revolting. She was just a pony. Not fit, she thought, to hold the Kingdom… the whole planet on her shoulders.

"No! I can't be judge, jury and executioner of Equestria. Who am I to say what one of the Sisters do is wrong or not."

"Twilight, this is not mandatory

Only you can write your story

This or another path is yours to choose

But only you any disharmony can defuse."

"Right now, I want to help bring Trixie's assassin to justice. Nothing else. You are talking the fate of Equestria, I want to do what's right to one pony. Just that. I still don't see the connection."

"For decades, the amulet attracted no one.

Suddenly, the race for getting it begun

Who is after it, and for what reason?

Power, vengeance or high treason?

Caught on all this, poor Trixie's only crime

Was to be at the wrong place, the wrong time."

"Then tell me who did that?"

"It causes me sough

But I don't know."

"I may not agree, Zecora, but I will trust your best judgement about Luna… for now. And I surely don't agree with that plan of making me a compass of any kind. I don't know what my role as princess will be, but certainly will not be that."

And flew away before Zecora could answer.

* * *

 **Sorry about making you wait, and thanks for the readership.**


	15. One-sided Romance Attempt

**A candy for the ones who guess the famous fiction detectives Discord impersonates.**

* * *

Twilight sighed, those days being too much for her. Worst, in the way back to Ponyville, Celestia requested Spike to stay in Canterlot, to help with some thing or another. Throwing some firewood at the tiny library stove, she wished the dragon was there. Not only his teas are the best, but she also need someone to talk to, and try to make sense of the situation.

She Took a parchment and started to write

 _Sugar Skull – arrow – reason: to assure Luna would get the amulet – But via dreams, didn't he knew already its whereabouts?_

 _Fiery Trot – fake griffon claw – reason: to be elected Mareami mayor._

 _Jolly Horsing – ice pick? – reason: vengeance_

 _Limestone Pie – pickaxe – reason: vengeance_

 _Lightning Dust – dagger – reason: rise to powe_ r

After looking at the parchment for what seemed to be an eternity, she decided to go to the kitchen and make herself a hot, comforting cup of tea. Bringing the steaming liquid to the main room, she sighed happily for this rare calm moment and… spilled it all as soon as she tasted it. Something was wrong. Not even she could make a tea taste this bad. Looking at the cup, she saw two yellow eyes floating on it, while a voice questioned.

"What's the matter? Somepony put a bad taste on your mouth?"

"Discord"

The draconequus appeared at her side, wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit

"Seems you're not making much progress, are you, my dear Sparkle?"

"What do you want?"

"At this moment, help you"

"Do you know who killed Trixie?"

Discord was now appearing shorter, with a large moustache and speaking with a French accent

"No, but is not a herculean task to find out, n'est-ce pas?"

"Discord…"

He was now way fatter and watering a flower pot

"You sent your task force and shall have your answers in no time… without even leaving your home."

"Discord."

He was now looking like an old lady, pinching Twilight's cheek

"So why don't tell old miss here what's really bothering you?"

"Discord!"

He was now wearing a tweed jacket, turtleneck sweater and reading a parchment full of strange symbols

"This tells me Starswirl the Bearded was married. Who knew?"

"Discord! I don't have time or mood for this! Let me think!"

"Or perhaps you need some time off to think better"

Discord assumed a form of a mare in track suit, galloping around Twilight.

"Come, girl, A is for aerobics, B is for bucking trees, C is for Canter and D.."

"Discord!"

"Yes, dear Twilight?"

"I need to think and you are not helping."

"Oh?" He got a magnifying glass and looked straight inside Twilight's ear. "What's on your mind?"

"Trixie! And me. And Equestria. I don't know!"

Discord made two cups of steaming tea appear.

"I am listening, Twilight."

She thought for a while. There's no one else at that moment she could talk to. Was Discord trustworthy? She decided to give a shot.

"What am I, Discord?"

"I know what you are not. You are not a pair of wings and a crown. So" Discord was wearing a bowtie and a fez "What were you, before?"

She sighed.

"I… though I know. Now I see myself dragged into possible being the judge to avoid any disharmony between the Sisters. The one to avoid a new Nightmare Moon. And I don't know if I am up to this task, I don't know if I want this task. No pony should be the embodiment of Justice, let alone me."

Discord fan a deck of cards in front of her.

"You know you have a choice, right?"

"But I don't know what the other options for me are!"

"Quite. It's not an easy path, the one you described me. Now, let's see, who could give you such insight? Not Celestia, she wants you to learn everything for yourself. Not Luna, either. It would be too risky, and she still wants you as an ally."

The draconequus chuckled

"Pfff, my little Twilight, don't tell me you're worried about something that two-tone alchemist told you. This karma bureaucratic table is something she would think of."

"I value Zecora's opinion and knowledge, they're always good for… why I am discussing these matters with you, anyway?"

"Because there's nopony else you can talk to, not from your new perspective."

"My new perspective… Discord, do you think I can pull it out? Do you think I can belong to that world?"

"That only you can answer. Twilight, my dear Twilight, as much as you value Zecora, she's a mortal. Her brain is mortal. Her thoughts are the thoughts of a mortal. You… you must see things from a new perspective. Allow me to show you."

Discord stood up and snapped the fingers of his talon. Twilight instinctively close her eyes for a second only to look around the library and find…

"What did you do? Everything's the same… no, wait, you changed the order of volumes III and IV of the Encyclopedia Griffonica." Twilight said, annoyed, while a purple aura of magic put the books back in the right order.

"Ha! You see?"

A goose bump went up Twilight Sparkle's spine as a paw and a talon started to massage gently her shoulders.

"How many books in this room? And you found exactly the ones out of place…" Discord voice was getting lower and lower "The ones out of order. And you ask if you belong to this world? If… you… belong? Twilight… Order… and Chaos… are infinitely more powerful than the Sun and Moon. This world can belong to you… to us, my precious Twilight. The Lady of Order and the Lord of Chaos." He was now whispering so sweetly on her ear. " Mine… yours… mine… your destiny is mine and yours. Celestia would bless because we can do so much more than she does. So let's make an eclipse, my destiny is mine and yours. Can you see it?"

She could. And that's what took her breath away. On a small corner of her soul, Twilight could see the possibilities.

"No! Go away, Discord, leave me alone."

"I will, but we'll talk about this later."

"Never!"

"Really, Twilight?" A snap of his fingers made a carnival strength test appear "you must have tasted it in your thoughts, and you know what they say."

Discord hit the pad with the hammer, lighting the test meter with the words "Power", "Great Power". The bell rang making the words "Absolute Power" shine. When it stopped ringing, both the test and Discord were gone.

Twilight collapsed in the floor. That's too much for her to process. Princess of Justice, to balance the Sisters' power? Princess of Order, to replace her Mentor? Along Discord? What's wrong in being plain Twilight?

She cried herself to sleep.


	16. Twilight, Unlike Snails, Thinks Too Much

Sure, the castle has plenty of employees, but few creatures know the position of most books, it's inner rules, including the unwritten ones. Kibitz is one of these. Spike is another. He grew up between red tape, and Twilight was a wonderful teacher on those subjects. But still was hard work and Spike was more than happy to finally get out the train and walk on the simple streets of Ponyville. Celestia had just raised the sun, the sky was slowly turning a gentle blue as the dragon yawned opening the door of the library, hoping to squeeze in an hour or two of sleep, just to find Twilight on the floor, a mess of parchments over there.

"Twilight! Are you all right?" asked Spike, nudging her shoulder. She woke up on a flash.

"I don't want to be Celestia's judge! I don't want to replace Celestia! I don't want to date Discord!"

Spike looked at her and spoke slowly.

"Riiiight. I am sure Celestia will be glad for the first two, as I am glad for the last one." Then he looked over the papers spread everywhere. "Still Trixie case, huh?"

"Oh, Spike, I am no closer to solve this as I was in the beginning."

He looked at the suspects' descriptions,

"She made lots of ponies angry." He looked at other papers "Except these. Killed because she was 'at the wrong place, the wrong time'?"

"If those are true, it would be even harder to discover. And I don't know where to look anymore."

"Hm. Want me to call the girls? They usually help."

"My friends already did the investigation, and… Spike, you're a genius."

"I am?"

"We should look for Trixie's friends. They can throw a light on the subject."

* * *

Half an hour later, Twilight – and a Spike Angry for having his nap denied – faced a couple of colts.

"Gee, Princ… I mean, Twilight." Snips scratched his mane "I mean, we wrote letters to her and all, but she never wrote back."

Snails blinked.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie never trusted us any information – other than she did not liked wheels."

Snails gave her a blanked stare.

"Oh, wait. She mumbled something about Diamond Dogs and being a real ruler as I was combing her mane, once."

Snails opened his mouth and closed, as talking would be so much work.

"Diamond Dogs, hm? Are you sure?"

"I am, Twilight."

"Eeehhh…"

"Yes, Snails, do you know something else?"

"… I am getting better at levitation, Princess Twilight."

She facehoofed.

* * *

"Ah, yes." Said Rainbow Dash "Once I did an awesome, daring, blood-pumping rescue of Trixie from the Diamond Dogs. They were keeping her prisoner as their queen."

The six friends plus Spike were scattered on the library floor.

"Hmpf." Rarity oved her head, making her mane flow. "Such harsh creatures. I am familiar with their sad golden cage."

"Good." Twilight wrote something on a parchment. "Another clue to follow."

"No offense, darling, but I think the Diamond Dogs lack the mental structure to do such act without leaving evidences."

"Maybe, but I don't want to leave anything behind." She looked at her papers until she found a sketch of Trixie's wound "Spike, you're the specialist. Does this look like it could have being done with a sharp enough gem?"

The dragon looked at the drawing, went pale and fainted.

"Lame dragon." Went Rainbow, as Fluttershy rushed to help him.

"Anyway" Twilight tried to keep things on track. "Anyone has any ideas on how to find Trixie's friends?"

"Have you tried her family, Twilight?"

"I don't know if Trixie even had a family…"

At this point, a flash of light brought a Discord wearing a sparkly golden tuxedo jacket with pockets overflowing with bits. He hugged the nearest ponies.

"Oh-ho-ho. You will not believe whose show I just watched in Las Pegasus."

* * *

 **Just a quick update, as a thank you for you all. This month my stories got a lot of views. I am glad you are letting me entertain you. If you are also interested in then, may I direct you to my profile, where I weeded out the ones readers like you liked the best?**

 **Again, thanks a lot for the readership.**


	17. Dogs Don't Know Jack

**\- Trixie was Queen of Dimondia in the Friends Forever #6 comic, where she teams with Rainbow Dash**

 **\- At the time of these events, Gladmane was still the head of the largest casino on Las Pegasus, and Jack Pot was working elsewhere.**

 **\- DiscoLight! DiscoLight!**

 **\- Thanks for your readerhip. Opinions ore than welcomed.**

 **\- Few chapters to go. Who do you suspect?**

* * *

Fluttershy flew to the Kingdom of Dimondia with a baby dragon on her back.

"So, hmmmmm, we don't mention Rainbow Dash."

"That's it, Fluttershy. We will pretend to be royalty envoys interested in increasing the ties with the Diamond Dogs."

"But the dangerous Dogs… I am scared."

"Don't be, Fluttershy. You are safe with me."

"Still, they are not puppies."

"And not the sharpest gems on the treasure chest, either. Relax"

* * *

"So… what will be for our first date, my dear Twilight? Karaoke? Theatre? Roulette?" asked Discord, adjusting the bow tie of the tuxedo he was suddenly wearing, after teleporting both to the middle of Las Pegasus.

"It's not a date! We're here just to find more about Trixie."

"Shall we begin with Gladmane's casino? It's growing a lot lately, and I heard nice things about its Tunnel of Love."

Twilight chuckled. Discord's attempt on romance are laughable at best.

"Sorry, Discord, he is working at the Pink Swan. You said it yourself."

Discord produced a typewriter, where he typed furiously while keeping a scary smile on his face.

"And what are you doing now?"

The draconequus showed her a page filled with the phrase "All work and no play makes Twilight a dull girl" over and over again. She groaned.

Soon they were given the best seats for the show, thanks to Discord striking fear for being Discord and his emphasis on being accompanied by Princess Twilight Sparkle.

The show was about to start.

* * *

Dimondia

"We don't have many visitors. Welcome. I am Jim, Chancellor of Dimondia." A short white and brown dog wearing a blue jacked stepped forward to Fluttershy and Spike.

"Ah, yes, unnhh, greetings."

"I shall take you to our monarchs, to set things rolling."

"Sure." Said Spike "Are they more cooperative than your former one?"

"A lot more."

Jim opened the door to the throne room to reveal two monarch butterflies on a cage.

"It's hard to understand their opinion on state matters, but at least they don't make us adopt kittens, nor run away."

Fluttershy got closer to the butterflies, while Spike rolled his eyes.

"Chiefs of State are not that easy to come by, right?"

"I will say, dragon. We tried Kings, Queens, even Jacks and Aces (those are harder to find). But, for a representative of Dimondia… you can talk to me."

Fluttershy whispered to Spike

"The butterflies want to leave." The dragon made a gesture for her to shut up.

"So, what Celestia wants from us Diamond Dogs?"

* * *

Las Pegasus

Backstage, Jack Pot was throwing himself at Twilight's hooves. Maybe she would invite his for a show in Canterlot, for the royalty. That would make wonders for his career.

"… and what you just saw is a poor sample of my abilities. If I had a sponsor I could fix my big stage illusions and create a show that would mesmerize Celestia herself."

"She does not get impressed easily. Believe me. I tried." Said Discord. "In fact, last time was" he produced a pocket watch "One hour and 13 minutes ago."

Twilight gave him a censoring look, before turning her attention to the stage magician.

"Actually, mister Jack Pot, we're here to talk about your daughter."

"Who?"

* * *

Dimondia

Jim sighed, his paw pattering nervously on the table he, Fluttershy and Spike were sitting around.

"Yes, we were pretty mad with Trixie that day. It took us a week to find the hidden gems we thought she vanished. Pretty good trick."

"Then you found her whereabouts." Accused Spike, foot over the table, leaning forward the dog.

"Huh? No, no, we were all busy here."

"Doing what?"

"Looking for the lost gems, choosing new ones to feed our kids and elders, chasing our new monarchs, that ended being those monarchs."

"So, no Diamond Dog went after her?"

"No. Why would we do that? She would not put the magic leash on again*."

"But, huh, you told anyone about the missing treasure? Or your former queen?"

"Who could we talk to? Dimondia is not exactly near a busy railroad, nor we had a good reputation around ponies."

"How about the rogue ones? The ones that messed with my fair Rarity?"

Jim felt his collar tightening.

* * *

Las Pegasus

"Sorry, your highness, but I am in shock. I just got and lost a daughter at the same time."

"You are saying you never met Trixie?"

"I never knew about her existence until moments ago. I mean, I heard about the troubles she caused, like every pony citizen, but that's all." Suddenly he hoofslapped his forehead. "Of course! Those antics put her on debt with the Crown, right? That's why you're here. Look, the Pink Swan is no longer what it used to be, but if you can parcel the bits in several months, we could arrange something…"

"Jack Pot, Trixie was forgiven. We're not here for that."

"But how do you… I mean, Trixie knew about me?"

Discord showed him an old letter. He lifted it with his magic.

"Spectacle. I should have known. She was good with magic. And pretty as could be. How is she?"

Discord assumed a police officer uniform, notes on one hand, donut on the other.

"Moved to Trottingham, six years ago. As far as we know, has no contact with Trixie since."

"Oh. I see. Poor Trixie."

"You mean… you did not even suspect who the mother could be?"

"I was young, your highness, and a traveling performer. A marefriend in every city, and all that."

"Arrive in the city, make a show, end with the disappearing act. Not very classy." Came Discord.

"At least, I don't try to take over the world"

"Too bad you could not teach that to your daughter."

"Guys!" came Twilight "I think we're losing our time here."

"Not at all." He made a gesture and two tickets appeared in a smoke cloud, on his hoof. "Enjoy the buffet of the Pink Swan."

"It's very kind of you, but…"

"Come, Twilight, the next airship leaves in three hours. We have time, let's enjoy ourselves."

"We teleported here."

"So, the travel back will take the time of snapping fingers. What do you say?"

"A cup of tea. And that's it."

They entered the buffet

"Jack Pot is right. There's not many ponies here."

"Still more than I'd like." Discord snapped the fingers on his talon, and both were transported to the roof, wearing dog tags and collars around a table with spaghetti and vegetarian meatballs. Next to them, a pony with a tick accent started to play a romantic song on the accordion.

"Discord…"

"Don't you like it? I can fast-forward the clock a while, so we can have Breakfast at Ti-filly's." her mane was suddenly adjusting itself on a top bun, with a tiara for decoration.

"Just take me back to the buffet."

He sighed and complied.

"I know it's important for you to replace Celestia, but forcing those scenarios on me will not work."

"Maybe I don't care that much about Celestia, dear Twilight."

"Do you want me to believe you feel something for me? For real?"

"For starters, admiration and respect."

"What?"

"When we first met… you were the only one I could not break the mind or spirit. And I watched you grow… overcame difficulty after difficulty… what's not to admire?"

"What about Fluttershy?"

"Flutters, she did and do teaches me so much… I feel such… tenderness for her, but is different."

"That's great. I never doubt you were capable of such feelings, and they are expanding. Just it's not every mare…"

"I know that. I don't have this warm feeling for AJ, Dash, Rarity or. Well, Pinkie Pie does make me feel funny on the stomach, but I think is due her treats. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Celestia wanted you to learn a feeling, too, right?"

"Well, true, but…"

"What do you feel about me?"

"Discord…"

"The truth, Twilight. According your answer, I will leave you alone."

She remained quiet for a while, analyzing what she got inside.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about your personality-"

"I am here talking, without any shenanigan."

"Maybe I am not sure about your body-"

Discord assumed the form of a tall, muscled stallion.

"You don't know if I like big guys."

He was now just like a regular pony.

"You don't know even if I like stallions."

He became a mare.

"Agh!"

"From my end, I am up to anything, Twilight."

"No matter what you do, I still don't know. And that does not make any sense!"

"What fun is there in making sense?"

"Discord! Please. I am overwhelmed with Trixie's case, I don't want any other…"

"Right. Allow me to help you review. Shall we put Jack Pot as a dead end?"

"Seems like so."

"Spectacle next?"

* * *

Dimondia

"I do believe them, Spike. That rogue pack is… rogue. And certainly, could not travel all the way to Mareami. Let's report to Twilight."

"What's the rush, Fluttershy? We can press Jim a bit more. At least, stay for the gems dinner."

"No, Spike, let's go before…"

"Our butterflies! The pony released our monarchs. Seize them!"

"Oh, Celestia. Climb on, Spike!"

He barely adjusted himself to the back of the yellow Pegasus, she was already flying away the faster she could.

* * *

 **Thanks again for following this. See you soon**


	18. An Unfortunate Breeze

**An Unfortunate Breeze**

* * *

Twilight entered the library, exhausted.

"Trixie's mother did not saw her in five years, and her father did not even know she existed. That did not help at all."

Spike was rushing to greet the newcomer with a tea, when Discord let one of his hind legs detach his body, making the dragon trip and kicking him back to the kitchen. He grabbed the tray, teapot and cups before they fell and served it to Twilight.

"And she was not able to pinpoint any particular fillyhood friend. Yes, dear, Twilight, we can abandon this line of investigation."

"Let's hope the girls have more luck on their further investigation."

* * *

Rainbow Dash could not believe it. She exited the government building, and sighed.

Limestone Pie. Limestone Pie was in Mareami the day Trixie was killed. Now what? Oh, she wished she would not volunteer to check some alibi of the suspects. A couple of days ago, she watched as Pinkie Pie gave her relate, in tears. How her hair deflatet re-telling, to the group, the talk with her sister. And how she ran away as Twilight wrote her name down as a suspect.

Now, with this new piece of information…

Could Rainbow Dash do it? Break the heart of a friend? Even more Pinkie Pie. She knew how fragile the earth pony was under all the laughs and pranks. Pinkie. She could be the bravest of the six – seven, would correct Spike – but at the same time, so… vulnerable.

She decided fly a few meters to a beach, expecting the sound and smell of the sea, and the sun to make her ideas clearly.

It all goes to her personality. Everypony matter to Pinkie Pie, it's a personal insult to see one in trouble, or without a smile. She has the birthday date of the whole town memorized, for Celestia's sake. Dash could not start to think what she would do if…

Of course, Rainbow Dash thought, she could hide this piece of information, Pinkie would be happy again, but… but if she was indeed the one who did it? How could she dream of entering the Wonderbolts lying about such an important subject? Wasn't that protecting a criminal? That's such a cruel…

"Destiny. It keeps drawing us together. Hello, Dash dear"

She was dragged back to reality by the voice, the voice she knows belongs to the most annoying of pegasi stallions. Turning, she saw, lying under a beach umbrella, the unkept, scrawny figure of…

"Zephyr Breeze. What are you doing here?"

"Why, I could ask you the same thing."

"Last time I checked, the pegamedic school is in Cloudsdale."

"Pegamedic, please. My poor, artistic soul could not stand seeing one more minute of ponies suffering. All that pain, and discomfort, and the heartless teachers expect me to fly to the center of such tragedies and focus on finding the right medical instrument, or fly them fast to hospital? Oh, the lack of empathy, oh, the ponykind, oh the…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Be the first on an accident, apply first-aid, rush victim to hospital. Zephyr described what's a pegamedic is for. Seems another career abandoned by Fluttershy's brother.

"But thanks to that, I found my real call. I will be a mane dresser." She felt his hooves on her mane. "Imagine the fun we will have when I stylish your"

"Nopony touches my mane" – she swapped his hooves away. It was true. Since moving to Ponyville, she has her mane trimmed by the same pony, Barber Pole, Snips' father. He does mostly Stallions, but that's how she likes. No frills, no fancy things, just a mane easy to comb and keep. "Anyway, how leaving the pegamedic school connects with mane dressing?"

"Ah, I got a job as a lifeguard on a hotel…"

"That's a surprise. You got a job?"

"Sure, being at poolside the whole day. Paradise. Until, of course, that friend of yours got me fired."

"Friend of mine?"

"The magician. She was working at the same hotel. Anyway, as Lifeguard, I could see how different the manes are before and after getting in the pool, so…"

Rainbow Dash pressed his mouth with her hoof.

"Zephyr Breeze. Shut up and pay attention. This is important. You were working with Trixie?"

"No need to be jealous, she worked nights, I was on the day shift, so…"

"Tell me everything you know."

Zephyr Breeze sighed

"When you're the lifeguard, it does not bode well when the magician saves a drowning foal instead of you."

"How that happens?"

"Hey, lifeguards are regular ponies. They need to drink water, go to the bathroom,…"

"… I see."

"… or have a nice Virgin Luna drink while chatting with the pool bartender. Too bad I am not allowed on that pool anymore, it was the best Virgin Luna I drank, would like to share with you."

Rainbow Dash counted to ten so she would not buck him in the face.

"What else?"

"Next time I know, there was a big commotion, and Trixie was magically floating a little colt out of water. A few hours later, we were both called to the owner office. She got first, I was called later, and got fired. She obviously painted me on the worst colours to the boss."

"Ok, go on."

"Hey, you are pally with a Princess now, right? You can tell her I was fired without reason…"

"Without reason? Zephyr!"

"The owner mentioned something about I have said on my interview I was a fully-trained pegamedic, but, come on. Two months, full course, practically the same, right?"

"You gave up the school… you let a colt… nevermind. Back to Trixie."

"Exiting the boss…ex-boss office, she still insulted me and I forgot how chivalrous I am and gave her a piece of my mind. Then I was kicked out of the office because I was 'bothering the guests', as if they could hear anything from the employee's room wing from their room." He though a bit "Well, maybe from the restaurant they could, but that's beside the point."

"Right. Wait – she was waiting for you to exit the office?"

Zephyr thought for a bit.

"Such hideous act would not be below her." He shook his head. "But no, I remember she was just returning her key."

"Huh?"

"The employee's room keys. Like guests, we must left ours every time we exit the hotel. The guests left at the front desk, we left with the cleaning supervisor. We often just enter her office and left it on her desk."

"What else?"

"Something about not having time to waste with me, she must go out and return very quick, something about needing to sleep due a meeting after her show."

"With whom?"

"She did not say and I sure did not asked." He started to fold and dismantle his beach umbrella. "But hey, I am sure we can find a good restaurant around here to continue this date."

Dash groaned and was about to fly away when she noticed something in the end of the umbrella.

"Zephyr, is that a spike?"

Was it her imagination, or the stallion tried to hide it too fast?

"Uh… yes, to bury on the sand and hold everything in place."

"Looks sharp."

"Huh… you know me. The sharper, the easier it enters the ground. Nice talking to you, Rainbow. Hopefully we'll meet later."

Rainbow Dash just stood there, motionless. Now there's two siblings, two friends whose hearts she will break.

"Twilight Sparkle, you own me biiiig time." She said, flying away. There's still a lot she must do in Mareami, she just hoped things would not get worst. She wondered what Tilight could be doing.

* * *

"I don't know why you are worried, Twilight. You are clearly the Princess of Bureaucracy." Said Spike, flame sending a parchment and passing another one to the purple pony.

"If I can find a foul on Celestia, is her lack of registering. For a government to work, everything must be formalized, noted, reviewed, stamped and… and it just relaxes me." She started to read the parchment.

"Why she would write everything? She was there, lived through everything, got the saddlebag. She just needs to remember."

Twilight chuckled but frowned immediately "Oh, Spike, this is a ceremonial parchment. Rewrite, will you? Sisters' date."

The Dragon groaned.

"Why? Everypony uses the p-H calendar. Other critters' lands use the p-H calendar. Celestia uses…"

"Right, right, for everyday uses. This is for a royal ceremony, so traditions must be kept."

The dragon got the floating parchment and fished from a drawer the conversion table from the Post-Heartwarming (p-H) date, the calendar that started counting time from the Heartwarming Eve to the Sisters Advent one, that considers Day One the day Luna and Celestia were enthroned Princesses of the land.

"You used to know to convert the date by heart."

Spike raised an eyebrow:

"Tell me the name of your best friends back in Canterlot School."

"Flora… Flower Hit… and Mooooooon…D-dancer? Aaaand…"

"I rest my case."

Twilight chuckled again. Spike was entertaining, and she really needed entertainment right now.

"There. We are officially at the 4th day of Starswirlia, with is the day tradition demands dragons to have sapphire ice-cream." And went to the kitchen.

"Aw, Spike, no need to be cranky over…"

Somepony knocked at the door.

Both Spike and Twilight looked at it, fearing. Lately, it brought nothing but bad news.

The dragon gulped, puffed his chest to simulate bravery and opened it.

"Hi, Spike." Both saw Snails, looking very pleased with himself for having knocked with a rock he floated and controlled with magic. He let it return to the garden at his side. "I said I was getting better at this."

Spike sighed

"What do you want, Snails?"

"Oh. I think I remembered something… About Trixie."

The cold barely said these words and twilight was already pulling him in.

* * *

 **Sorry about the Spikabuse, he is one of my favorites, for real!. And thanks for reading this far. Getting closer now, tale will probably end in chapter 21. Who do you think did it?**


	19. Princess Luna's Confession

**1 – the author does not own or have any claims over MLP: Friendship is Magic, its elements or characters.**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment purpose only,**

 **3 – Please enjoy. Getting closer now, your opinion is more valuable than ever.**

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

* * *

Twilight looked at the young pony for long minutes, waiting for him to speak. Twice he opened his mouth, seemed to forget what he was about to say, closed it.

"I really liked your tips about levitation, Twilight."

"Thank you, Snails. Now, about Trixie…"

"That's right, Trixie."

Another long seconds of silence.

"Well?"

"I was massaging her shoulders, Snips was tending for her mane. He is very good at that, you know."

Twilight just nodded, wishing Snips keep going, instead of starting to talk about his friend.

"She was talking about how she deserved that good life. Snips leaved the room to sharpen his scissor."

Twilight nodded again. Here it comes.

"Eeeh, because he is really good with manes, you know?"

"And… and?"

"… and I kept massaging."

Twilight needed every ounce of patience and control to keep smiling. Discord helped some, appearing dressed as a doctor, turned on a flashlight on one of Snails ear, and the light came off on the other one.

"She said 'and to think this could end up with that crook stallion'."

After another long silence, Snails decided to end the story himself.

"And she kept talking about the good life. Oh. Aaaannnd"

"Yes?"

"And Snips returned."

"Right. Right." Twilight took a deep breath. "It's a strange expression for her to use. Are you sure she said 'crook stallion'?"

He blinked twice.

"I think so."

"Is that all?"

"Oh… she also said…"

"Yes?"

"She did not like wheels."

Twilight sighed.

* * *

After a while, she managed to get rid of Snails, and turn to her crime analysis.

"Let's say Snails is right."

The draconequus made a choral of Discords appear, and all sang "Snails is right" Twilight dismissed the antic with one hoof.

"If we take the mares out of the list, we will end up with only Sugar Skull… and Zephyr Breeze, according to Rainbow's latest parchment."

She looked at the two names, thinking.

"I would not describe anyone as a 'crook'. What am I overlooking?"

"Her father would fit the description better."

"He did not know about Trixie."

"He is a performer, dear Twilight."

Discord was behind a magician table, performing cups and balls. He turned a cup, empty, turned another, to reveal Spike was somehow, under it. "Lying is part of his act."

"Let's imagine…"

Twilight saw herself and Discord on a bed, both with long hair, he wearing very round glasses.

"Assume, I will assume he is a suspect. How would he know about Trixie?"

"You said she was trying to make amends with everyone. What if she contacted him?"

Twilight thought a while.

"Possible. But they waited her whole life to meet. Why rush things going to Mareami?"

Discord appeared behind a game show table, the visor in front of him marking "1 million bits."

"Why, Twilight, because… I don't know."

The visor turned to zero, as canned 'booos' were heard.

She thought a bit.

"At any rate, I think we could take another look at him. In fact, let's solve two problems at once. Spike."

The dragon was looking at the metal cup, wondering how he ended up inside it.

"Huh? Yes, Twilight?"

"Pack my things. We are going to Canterlot. We will face Luna and ask her to probe into Jack Pot's dreams. And ask the girls to meet me there."

* * *

Canterlot Castle. Luna's tower.

It took a lot of convincing for Discord and Spike allow her to face the Princess of the Night alone. Twilight watched respectfully as she raised the moon.

"You don't know what corruption is, Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess Luna?"

"Discord corrupted all your friends. Greed corrupted your friend Spike. Vengeance consumed Trixie Lulamoon. And, of course…"

She made her eyes glow and assumed the Canterlot voice

"I myself am not alien to the subject, am I?"

"N-no, princess."

"But you are pure. Not even the Spirit of chaos could break you."

"You are wrong, Luna. I… was corrupted once. By an excess of sense of responsibility, I went through a temporary insanity that…

"Ah, the enchanted Doll."

"Precisely."

Luna looked deeply into the moon.

"Are our corruptions comparable?"

"I felt to lesser emotions, nevertheless. I am not immune."

"Look down there, Twilight Sparkle."

She approached the balcony and saw the ponies of Canterlot, some cheering on restaurants, some going to bed.

"Do you think anyone there is immune to such a fall?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I stand corrected. You know what this evil is."

"I do."

"And you know no one is immune to it."

"Yes."

"Then you know my actions are justifiable."

"I don't follow, Princess Luna."

"Celestia. My sister can fall, too. And would you, Twilight Sparkle, raise the Elements of Harmony against your mentor?"

"I…"

"Turn her into stone? Sent her to the sun?"

Twilight looked away

"I… would do the best for Equestria"

"Your hesitation is the answer I needed. That's why the Amulet must stay in my power, Twilight Sparkle. I can't risk having an Equestria under Evil Celestia and no Elements to defeat her."

Twilight Sparkle remained silent for a while.

"Should I fall to Nightmare Moon again, Celestia has Cadence. The elements. Balance of powers is needed, Twilight Sparkle. Verily, this is one of the reasons for Discord's Freedom. The Spirit of Chaos can help defeat bigger evils."

"I am not sure. I think power should be shared based in companionship and friendship, not mutual distrust. That's how we reformed Discord, and overcame many hardships."

Luna smiled.

"Are you firmly behind such hypothesis?"

"Otherwise I would not be here."

"Then you may be closer to find your purpose than you think, Twilight Sparkle. But let's talk about other matters of equal importance. You came to ask me about Trixie."

"Well, yes. I imagine the Night Guard brought you many suspects. Do you cleared them?"

"I try and not abuse the trust of my little ponies on their princess of dreams."

"You probed me."

"Alas, I did. But its not a matter of personal pride."

They stood there, looking at the ponies going here and there about their lives.

"Two. I asked two about the murder on their sleep. Neither close to be the culprit."

"Would you mind looking at another one?"

"I hereby coin another law, 'thou shall not abuse your princesshood'."

Twilight blushed

"Directed to myself, Twilight Sparkle. Do not worry. Well, who is that pony?"

"It's an unicorn, working at Las Pegasus. His name is Jack Pot."

"An entertainer? If so, this kind goes to sleep after midnight. Come back later."

But Jack Pot only got some shut-eye after one in the morning.

That resulted on a grumpy Twilight by the morning.

* * *

"Morning, Twilight." Said Spike, pointing to a tray full of fruits and flowers "The chef brought your breakfast half hour ago, I hope you don't mind I helped myself to some…"

"Coffee, Spike, and keep it coming." He obliged.

"So, how's things with Luna?"

Twilight took the dark liquid on a sip

"Jack Pot is innocent. He was telling the truth, he never met Trixie, and Luna and I strength his idea of meeting Spectacle, to make amends with her."

"Good"

She wolfed another half cup of coffee, and started to rub he temple with a hoof.

"But, Spike, I still don't have any good suspect. Crook stallion… crook stallion…"

Her thought was interrupted by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, flying through the window. The blue Pegasus did not waste time, going straight for the food tray.

"Oh, awesome. Royal grub."

Twilight sighed and took another sip of her coffee.

"So, Rainbow, what do you discovered?"

"After I told you about Zephyr? Not much. I got a train to Canterlot and here I am."

Fluttershy studied her hooves.

"I found… not much. They were very busy in the castle annex, everypony was moving boxes and papers around… I did not want to bother. But you can talk with that castle employee now. He is back."

"Really? Was he in vacation?"

"No… not… quite… seems that the administration building was being reformed, so all the employees took the documents and everything and went to work elsewhere. They returned today."

"What do you mean? Elsewhere in Canterlot? Another city?" Twilight heart skipped a beat, her head quickly trying to join the pieces of information.

Rainbow Dash stopped worrying about her stomach.

"Wow, how can royalty get these mangos at this time of the year? They're fantastic, Twi, have one. About the pencil pushers, you would never have guessed, they were at the old equestrian fort near Mareami. I could have talked with him there."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were startled by Twilight dropping her coffee mug.

"Luna and Celestia! I know who killed Trixie!"

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

* * *

 **Ta-daaaaa, wait for the next chapter**

 **OK, answer time for the transformations of Discord at Chapter 15, One-sided Romance Atempt. Apart from Sherlock, there's:**

 **1) Hercule Poirot, by Agatha Christie**

 **2) Nero Wolfe, by Rex Stout**

 **3) Miss Mapple, by Agatha Christie**

 **4) Robert Langdom, by Dan Brown**

 **5) Kinsey Millhone, by Sue Grifton**

 **Who did you got right?**

 **See you folks soon**


End file.
